runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:RfD re-write
The Request I want to request permission from the community to re-write the Request for Deletion policy to coincide with the fact that this Wiki is a database that specialises in Clans, meaning articles should only be deleted unless the page is horribly written, the Clan itself is a fake and never existed or it is requested by the page creator. Pages shouldn't be deleted unless it meets on of these requirements otherwise it stays on the wiki as either a stub or a disbanded clan. ---- New Deletion Policy ---- New Speedy Deletion Policy ---- Comments: Allow / Deny Allow - With additions. I find redirects in Clan: and in general to be troublesome, as it boosts the page count and forces double redirects, broken redirects, etc. I know we've had unofficial debate in the past, but I don't think redirects are necessary, as anyone who has a connection with the clan knows about merges/name changes, and anyone who isn't involved with it likely won't care. I find it tiresome when 5 pages have a redirect to the same page. 04:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *I agree, with two exceptions. One I believe that if it is written in a foreign language it is not entirely a lost hope. Two I believe that in certain circumstances, if admins agree, that a page can be deleted for another reason besides this. 16:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *Stone. Redirects are nessaray, they may cause problems but that's just something we have to deal with. Like I once said we are a database, doesn't make our life easy but if someone wants to find the information it should be avalible. As for other launguages, I'm just not certain yes I have no idea if someone is cussing me out in Japanese but someone else might understand that. I purpose as long as someone knows the laungauge here that we can allow it but otherwise it is unmanageable. Also Zerouh, due to decreasing numbers of active community we must plan for the future. I think there should be atleast 3 admins invovled in deleting a page for annother reason than the terms specified above. Besides that support. 16:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- From what has been said above I'll edit the above suggestion to include that: ::*''If two or more Administrators agree, the following policies can be cancelled out, so that a wiki article may be deleted as long as it is in the best interests of the community.'' Also, I personally believe that an article should not be in a different language. If the page maker wants to have the clan page in a different language, they may do so by making a subpage like "Clan:Clan_Name/Japanese". With this the original page may allow only two sentences explaining that there is a different-language version on the subpage. With this suggestion I would change: ::*''Pages in a language besides English. This is an English Wiki, no other languages are allowed.'' to ::*''Base pages in a language besides English should be moved to a subpage (i.e. "Clan:Page/Language") and the page should be translated to English. The base page is allowed two non-English sentences explaining the different language is on a subpage.'' Now with the redirects issue: I believe redirects should only be used for capitalization issues, otherwise it should be deleted. For example, the page "List of Clans" should be allowed to have "list of clans" and "List of clans" redirected to it. If we make sure we delete unnecessary redirects such as "Random Clan" when it has been moved to "Clan:Random Clan" then we should have less broken and double redirects. I think this is already stated in the text above. I think this fixes everyone's problems? 00:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I say allow on said conditions for deletion...the previous reasons were rather vague and didn't allow much leway in terms of delete or not delete. Also redirects....agreeing on that change as well it isn't necessary for a clan to have multiple redirects just to their page...Like a recent fun one I found it had a dead clan redirecting to another dead clan that redirected to a still alive clan.....I mean that is an obvious conflict issue there....but now onto the languages this one is fun, considering how many of us speak and type English.....I also agree with the revision as the main page should be mostly English otherwise I have to use a translator program that will most likely leave me with an inaccurate translation. Anyway just my opinions on this it will be indeed much appreciated as the policies for speedy deletion were rather vague as I said before 00:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *'Allow' - Proposed changes sound good. 00:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- =Result= Discussion Closed. Majority Support. Policies will be changed to the above suggestion. 22:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC)